The Kangaroos (video game series)
The Kangaroos is a series of point-and-click action-adventure comedy video games starring the Reilly Toons characters of the same name. The games are played on different operating systems, including Windows, Mac and Linux. The series' first game was released on TBD 2018. The The Kangaroos video game series are inspired by Humongous Entertainment's Spy Fox. Summary It follows the Kangaroos in missions around the world, fighting against supervillains who plan many world domination plans. Their cohorts include the Chief, Chelsea Cat (secretary), Professor Beaver (creator of their gadgets) and Bob Mouse. The The Kangaroos games each contain several different game paths randomly determined when the player starts a new game. Each path has its own challenges, which some players find more challenging than others. Like the shorts, the Kangaroos family use a variety of gadgets to complete their missions. Most games have a bonus ending where in the player can catch the villain. The bonus ending is only accessible if the player clicks an option at the right moment. Games *''The Kangaroos: in Missing Milk'' - Boris Goatöfek, the criminal mastermind CEO of the horrible milk company Milk It, have kidnapped all cows from the world to kill them all, flooding the whole world with milk and take over the world. The Kangaroos must stop the plan and save the cows and the world. *''The Kangaroos in: Big Toy Trouble'' - General Q. Cricketeer makes an evil plan involving an towering robot who will looming mass bodes over the Animal Fair under the guise of an upscale restaurant. The Kangaroos must make their way to stop him. *''The Kangaroos in: Stop Painting Everywhere'' - Queen Petunia Poodle is destroying the ozone layer of Earth with her paint satellite, and it is up to the Kangaroos to stop her evil scheme. *''The Kangaroos in: The Face Paint Mystery'' - Hearing the stories of the mythical Face Paints, they discover that they do exist when Dr. Wombat captures one. The Kangaroos must save her. *''The Kangaroos in: Operative: Canine'' - Digger Gopher begins kidnapping every dog in the city. So, the Kangaroos must stop Gopher and his henchmen. *''The Kangaroos in: Sleep Wanted'' - Dr. Sleepy Beddy creates a weapon that can steal dreams, so the Kangaroos must stop them. *''The Kangaroos in: Zoo Animal Madness'' - Big Bad Dingo creates a weapon that turns zoo animals against the zookeepers, So the Kangaroos must stop him. *''The Kangaroos in: Santa Claus Rescue'' - The Kangaroos have to rescue Santa Claus who is held prisoner in Count Dracubat's castle. *''The Kangaroos in: Ghost Mansion Mystery'' - The Mayor is kidnapped by mysterious forces and locked in a haunted house, so the Kangaroos must to rescue him. *''The Kangaroos in: Ghost West Town'' - (reserved for KKDisney, ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) *''The Kangaroos in: Storm of Doom'' - (reserved for KKDisney, ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) *''The Kangaroos in: Moon Rises'' - Big Bad Dingo makes an alliance with a villainous Moon Goddess. So the Kangaroos must stop them. *''The Kangaroos in: Operation: Easter Eggs'' - When evil candy factory owner Smelly Hippotamus steals all Easter Bunny's easter eggs, he seeks help from A.N.I.M.A.L.S., so the Kangaroos must to defeat Hippotamus and save Easter. *''The Kangaroos in: Sport Follies'' - When a former master sports player named Leo Batton gets in an accident causing him to no longer play, he formulates a scheme to destroy all sports. So the Kangaroos must stop him and his two cheerleading henchwomen. *''The Kangaroos in: When Aliens Invades the World'' - (reserved for KKDisney, ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) *''The Kangaroos in: No Ketchup Hot Dogs?'' - When former Ms. Ketchup Hotdog, Dakota Wallaby, wants revenge on the Ketchuo Hot Dog company fired her, decides to steal all of the ketchup hot dogs. So the Kangaroos must stop her. *''The Kangaroos in: Theme Park Fever'' - (reserved for KKDisney, ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) *''The Kangaroos in: Pirates Boardwalk'' - When the villainous pirate captain Captain Piratey begins an invasion on their city, the Kangaroos must stop them. *''The Kangaroos in: Hostile Takeover of Sharks'' - (reserved for KKDisney, ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) *''The Kangaroos in: Evil Kangaroos? ''- Evil Dr. Clono has created clones of every member of the A.N.I.M.A.L.S., including the Kangaroos, so the real Kangaroos must stop Dr. Clono. *''The Kangaroos in: Pop Band of Doom ''- Big Bad Dingo creates his own evil pop band in a plan that they will control all teenage audiences. So the Kangaroos must stop him and his band. *''The Kangaroos in: TBD'' *''The Kangaroos in: TBD'' *''The Kangaroos in: TBD'' *''The Kangaroos in: TBD'' *''The Kangaroos in: TBD'' *''The Kangaroos in: TBD'' *''The Kangaroos in: TBD'' Characters Regular Main * Boxer Kangaroo (voiced by Neil Kaplan) - Boxer is a friendly, brave, carefree kangaroo. He speaks with an Australian accent. Boxer is wearing an Australian straw hat, boxing gloves and a red necktie. He has his own watch to look at the time and communicate with someone else. * Diana Kangaroo (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Diana is a beautiful kangaroo. She speaks with a British accent. Diana is wearing a 1980s mom's clothing, boxing gloves and pearl earrings. She is Boxer's wife and partner. * Joey Kangaroo (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Joey is a 17-years-old kangaroo. He is Boxer and Diana's son. Joey is wearing a blue vest, a sports headband and boxing gloves. He speaks with an American accent, unlike his parents. * Josie Kangaroo (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Josie is a 5-years-old kangaroo. She is Boxer and Diana's daughter. Josie is wearing a pink bow, a little girl's clothing and boxing gloves. She speaks with an American accent, just like her older brother Joey. * The Chief (voiced by Billy West in his Popeye impression) - TBD. * Chelsea Cat (voiced by Kath Soucie in her Betty DeVille impression) - TBD. * Professor Beaver (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD. * Bob Mouse (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD. Allies * Villains *'Big Bad Dingo' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Chubby Crocodile' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Dr. Wombat' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Digger Gopher' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD *'L.O.S.E.R.S.' consisting of: **'Brainy Weasel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Spunky Doberman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Benny Bear' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Clono '(voiced by TBD) - TBD *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) Game-exclusive *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) Villains *'Boris Goatöfek' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche in his Yosemite Sam impression) - TBD. *'General Q. Cricketeer' (voiced by Doug Lawrence in his Sheldon Plankton impression) - TBD. *'Queen Petunia Poodle' (voiced by Francesca Smith) - TBD. *'Leo Batton '(voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'The Cheerleaders '(voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - TBD *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) ''Reilly Toons'' guests *(reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15 or Coolot) Trivia Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Reilly Toons Category:Video Game series Category:The Kangaroos Category:Action-Adventure Video Games